random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:RANDOM TUTORIALS: Commenting/@comment-38578289-20191229091346
Two to the one from the one to the three I like good pussy and I like good tree Smoke so much weed you wouldn't believe And I get more ass than a toilet seat Three to the one from the one to the three I met a bad bitch last night in the D Let me tell you how I made her leave with me Conversation and Hennessy I've been to the motherfuckin' mountain top Heard motherfuckers talk, seen 'em drop If I ain't got a weapon I'ma pick up a rock And when I bust your ass I'm gon' continue to rock Get your ass of the wall with your two left feet It's real easy, just follow the beat Don't let that fine girl pass you by Look real close, 'cause strobe lights lie We about to have a party (Turn the music up!) Let's get it started (Go 'head, shake your butt!) I'm looking for a girl with a body and a sexy strut Wanna get it poppin', baby? Step right up Some girls they act retarded Some girls are 'bout it 'bout it I'm looking for a girl that will do whatever the fuck I say, every day she be givin' it up Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me Come on, girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me Ohh, girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me Come on, girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me I'm a menace, a dentist, an oral hygienist Open your mouth for about four or five minutes Take a little bit of this fluoride rin-inse Swish, but don't spit it; swallow it, now finish Yeah, me and Nate D-O Double-G Looking for a couple bitches with some double D's Pop a little champagne and a couple E's Slip it in her bubbly, we finna finna have a party We about have a party (Turn the music up!) Let's get it started (Go 'head, shake your butt!) I'm looking for a girl I can fuck in my Hummer truck Apple Bottom jeans and a big ol' slut Some girls they act retarded Some girls are 'bout it 'bout it I want a bitch to sit at the crib with no panties on Knows that she can, but she won't say no Now look at this lady all in front of me Sexy as can be Tonight I want a slut, would you be mine? Heard you was freaky from a friend of mine Now, I hope you don't get mad at me But I told Nate you was a freak He said he wants a slut, hope you don't mind I told him how you like it from behind Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me Come on, girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me Ohh, girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me Come on, girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me We about to have a party (Turn the music up!) Let's get it started (Go 'head, shake your butt!) I'm looking for a girl with a body and a sexy strut Wanna get it poppin', baby? Step right up Some girls they act retarded Some girls are 'bout it 'bout it I'm looking for a girl that will do whatever the fuck I say, every day she be givin' it up There she go, shaking that ass on the floor Bumping and grinding that pole The way she's grinding that pole I think I'm losing control God! I ain't leaving without you, bitch You're coming home with me And my boy, and his boy - and his boy, and his girl Haha, Nate Dogg!